¡Ya era hora!
by Caraluna1
Summary: Ellos se aman, todo el mundo la sabe, pero los muy rejegos no se atreven a confesar sus sentimientos... Quiénes los aprecian están a la espera de que se decidan a dejar de pelear para que puedan comenzar a disfrutar de su amor y ser felices. YAOI.


¡Hola!, bien... aquí les traigo mi primer fanfic, espero que sea de su agrado, pues aunque no es la gran cosa, ni tiene la mejor trama del mundo, lo he escrito con mucho cariño para todas aquellas personas que deseen leerlo.

Bueno antes de empezar la lectura, les tengo unas cuantas observaciones, para que ustedes puedan decidir si continúan adelante o no.

**Advertencias:**  
(-) Esta es una historia yaoi, ya saben... relación chico/chico.  
(-) Hay parejas raras o poco comunes.  
(-) Los personajes están bastante OC, en especial Sasuke... ya verán por qué.  
(-) La trama se desarrolla en un universo alterno.  
(-) Es un fanfic bastante romántico y meloso.  
(-) Se mencionan algunas parejas hetero.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-Hoy es el gran día, ¿ne, teme? ¿Estás listo ttebayo?-. Preguntó cierto chico rubio de ojos azules.

-Por supuesto dobe…-. Le respondió el joven pelinegro que se encontraba delante de él, dándole la espalda y mirándose al espejo para comprobar que ese elegante frack gris oscuro que llevaba puesto le lucía muy bien.

-Estás feliz, ¿cierto?-. Cuestionó nuevamente, mientras se acercaba a él y le sacudía una pequeña pelusilla que tenía en el hombro.

-¿Cómo no estarlo, si hace mucho que deseo esto?-. Contestó mientras una suave y enamorada sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-Me parece mentira que hoy, además de ser mi mejor amigo, vayas a convertirte en mi cuñado, lo cual te hace prácticamente mi hermano-. Habló con cariño sincero el muchacho de los ojos azules.

-Estás poniéndote sentimental dobe, sólo te falta llorar como un bebé-. Le dijo jugando el ojinegro.

-¡Cállate Sasuke baka!, de verdad eres un insensible, no sé como mi hermano decidió casarse contigo ttebayo-. Dijo para picarle un poco y para bromearle también.

El Uchiha se volteó para quedar de frente a su amigo. -Ya ves Naruto, él sí sabe apreciar las cosas buenas-. Lanzó su "humilde" comentario con doble intención, pues él sabía algo sobre cierto Uchiha hermano suyo, que el rubio ignoraba o que simplemente por orgullo no se había permitido a ver.

-Ja, tú tan modesto como siempre teme-. Respondió irónicamente, pero con una bella y amplia sonrisa adornando su rostro, signo de que había tomado lo anterior como una broma.

-Me pregunto si Itachi ya estará en la iglesia- Comentó el pelinegro cambiando de tema drásticamente y como si nada, pero mirando al rubio fijamente a los ojos.

-Así que después de todo si vino, ¿ne?... hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo- Dijo volteando su mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

-Sí, desde que se fue a París a estudiar y nosotros a Londres… todavía recuerdo que mis padres le insistieron para que viniera a cursar la universidad aquí y él no quiso, dijo que había encontrado una buena escuela allá y que deseaba permanecer en Francia-. Recordar eso en cierta forma entristecía al más joven de los Uchiha, pero él sabía perfectamente por qué en un momento dado su aniki había decidido no regresar más a Japón.

-Yo recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeños nunca perdía ocasión para molestarme… siempre me pregunté por qué no le agradaba-. Susurró casi decepcionado y triste, pero se repuso al instante para que Sasuke "no se diera cuenta" de lo mucho que le afectaba sentirse rechazado por Itachi.

_-"Si serás dobe"-._ Pensó el pelinegro antes de responder al comentario del ojiazul. -Es verdad, Itachi te molestaba, pero no es como que tú no le respondías, baka… creo que a ti también te gustaba molestar a mi hermano-. Afirmó plenamente convencido de lo que decía.

-Claro que no y sólo lo defiendes precisamente porque es TU hermano ttebayo-. Dijo molesto y se cruzó de brazos.

-No lo defiendo, sólo digo la verdad… además yo en ningún momento he negado que Itachi es un cabezota de primera categoría, pero ¿sabes qué?… vamos a dejar esta discusión para luego, porque no quiero llegar tarde, recuerda que yo debo estar en la iglesia antes que Deidara-. En su voz había una mezcla de emoción, alegría y nerviosismo.

-Lo sé, tranquilo… aunque si llegaras tarde a Dei-chan no le extrañaría en lo absoluto, mi aniki sabe que has pasado mucho tiempo con tu tío Kakashi, no sería nada raro que se te pegara su impuntualidad jejeje-. Bromeó Naruto.

-No bromees con eso… todavía tengo en la mente que mi tío estuvo a punto de morir el día de su boda por culpa de su acostumbrada impuntualidad-.

-Tienes razón… aún recuerdo que la mamá de Sakura-chan lo persiguió por toda la iglesia y de no ser porque nuestra amiga intervino, se hubiese convertido en viuda antes de tiempo… en verdad Tsunade-sama es alguien escalofriante, todavía me acuerdo de cuando fue nuestra maestra en la universidad y siempre tengo presente lo fiera que es ahora que se ha convertido en nuestra jefa-. Dijo el rubio con cierto temor recorriéndole el cuerpo entero. Tsunade Haruno era la mejor doctora que había en Japón y era directora del famoso Konoha Hospital, donde Naruto era reconocido como el mejor cirujano y Sasuke a su vez era el mejor cardiólogo con el que contaba la plantilla de médicos de dicho sanatorio.

-Sí, da miedo, pero ahora eso no importa… tenemos que irnos ya, no quiero que tu mamá, mi mamá o Dei-chan me acribillen por llegar tarde-. Sasuke le temía más a la ira de su madre, a la de su suegra y a la de su novio que a la de Tsunade, quien nada tenía que ver con él, al menos por el momento.

-Bueno, vamos… el chofer ya está esperando en el auto-. Ambos jóvenes salieron para abordar el vehículo que los llevaría a la iglesia en la que iba a efectuarse el enlace matrimonial entre Deidara, el hijo mayor de Minato y Kushina Namikaze y Sasuke, el hijo menor de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha.

No pasaron más de 20 minutos para que el chofer dejara al novio y a su padrino en la iglesia.

Antes de dirigirse a la entrada del edificio, los chicos se quedaron parados en el pequeño patio que estaba al frente, para poder ver quienes habían llegado ya.

-Oye, ¿dónde estará Sai?, no lo veo por ningún lado y él también debería estar aquí en este momento, pues es tu otro padrino-. Preguntó intrigado el joven Namikaze, al no ver al primo de Sasuke, quien además era algo así como su amigo con derecho, pues de vez en cuando tenían encuentros de índole pasional, pero en realidad no había nada serio entre ellos.

-No sé, pero al menos ahí está ya Itachi-. Naruto casi se mordió la lengua para no preguntar dónde estaba, pues no alcanzaba a divisarlo, pero su orgullo no le permitía externar que moría de ganas por ver al pelilargo, y Sasuke al notarlo, utilizando su cabeza señaló hacia la puerta de la iglesia, que era el sitio en el que su hermano mayor se encontraba parado recibiendo cortésmente a los invitados, junto a su madre y padre.

El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha se veía realmente apuesto con ese smoking negro que perfectamente hacía juego con sus ojos y cabellos del mismo color, el rubio le miraba embelesado y Sasuke reía por dentro, pues aún no podía entender como ese par de rejegos podían contenerse para no decirse que se amaban loca y apasionadamente.

Al parecer, todos… menos ellos, ya se habían dado cuenta del amor que se tenían desde pequeños.

Itachi se fijó en que su ototo y su amigo ya habían llegado, así que muy discretamente volteó a ver a Naruto y su corazón saltó de emoción dentro de su pecho… hacía años que no lo veía en persona, pues Sasuke se había encargado de hacerle llegar fotos de todos los momentos importantes de la vida el rubio, así que aunque fuera a través de imágenes había podido disfrutar de verlo crecer y de convertirse en el hermoso hombre que era.

Dicho privilegio no lo había tenido el Namikaze, ya que cada vez que su amigo le hablada de su aniki, él desviaba la conversación y se retiraba cada vez que Sasuke le mostraba a él y sus demás amigos, fotos que Itachi le había mandado desde París y es que Naruto estaba más reacio a aceptar que amaba al Uchiha mayor, mínimo el otro le había confesado sus sentimientos a su ototo, pero el rubio ni eso se había atrevido a hacer.

Sasuke obligó prácticamente a Naruto a ir con él a donde se encontraba su familia, con el pretexto de que era su padrino de honor, le dijo que tenía que estar con él hasta que terminara la ceremonia.

Los dos chicos caminaban hacia los demás Uchiha, cuando en eso Naruto vio como un muchacho pelirrojo, de ojos color marrón y muy guapo, salía de la iglesia y se paraba al lado de Itachi, para después colocar su mano sobre su hombro, en un gesto amistoso, que a Naruto no le pareció tanto.

-Hola mamá, papá, aniki… ya estamos aquí-. Saludó Sasuke a su familia.

-Hola señores Uchiha… Itachi-. Ahora fue Naruto quien tuvo la cortesía.

-Hijo, te ves guapísimo-. Mikoto veía orgullosa a su hijo más pequeño. -Mi cielo, no puedo creer que estés a punto de casarte, ya eres todo un hombre mi amor-. La mujer tenía lagrimillas en los ojos y no pudo evitar abrazar a su hijo con fuerza, hasta casi sacarle el aire.

-Tranquila Mikoto, estás asfixiando a nuestro hijo… además, le arrugas el traje-. Este era Fugaku, quien también estaba emocionado por la boda de su más joven heredero, pero sabía disimular muy bien.

-Ototo… me da gusto que vayas a casarte, Deidara es un gran chico, has hecho una excelente elección-. Itachi abrazó a Sasuke, le palmeó la espalda y le susurró tristemente al oído. -Se todo lo feliz que yo no puedo ser con Naru-. El pelilargo limpió rápidamente una traviesa lágrima que se le había escapado por la emoción y procedió a presentar a su acompañante con Sasuke y Naruto. -Por cierto, conozcan a Akasuna no Sasori, un buen amigo-.

-Hola chicos, mucho gusto-. El rubio hizo cara de fuchi cuando el pelirrojo extendió la mano para saludarle, pero aún así correspondió el gesto. -Felicidades Sasuke, aunque no había tenido oportunidad de conocerte, tu hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti y quiero que sepas que ya te estimo, así que de verdad espero que te vaya muy bien en tu matrimonio-. Declaró sinceramente.

-Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos Sasori y también te agradezco que vinieras a mi boda-.

-¡El novio está aquí!-. Gritó alguien, cuando una limousine blanca arribó a la iglesia.

-Ya está aquí… ¡ya está aquí!-. Gritó Sasuke emocionado, cuando alcanzó a reaccionar.

-Si, sí… ya está aquí hijito… chicos, entren y esperen al novio en el altar como es debido-. Habló Mikoto, mientras junto con Fugaku se dirigía a recibir a Deidara, quien venía acompañado de Kushina y Minato.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Hinata, amigas de los novios, ayudaban a acomodar a los invitados en sus respectivos lugares dentro de la iglesia.

Sasuke, Itachi y Naruto fueron a colocarse en sus lugares, después de que el pelilargo dejara a su amigo Sasori en una de las bancas.

-Uhmmm… veo que viniste bien acompañado por tu noviecito-. Soltó Naruto sin soportarlo más, nadie (excepto Sasuke), se fijaba en su plática, pues todos hablaban sobre cualquier cosa, ya que Deidara aún no entraba.

-No es mi novio-. Respondió enfadado, se lo pensó mejor y luego se acercó para susurrarle al oído. -Es mi amante-. Lanzó mordaz, esperando ver que el rubio reaccionara ante esas palabras.

Naruto no supo por qué, pero que Itachi le dijera eso le había dolido mucho, él se imaginaba que entre el ojinegro y Sasori había "algo", sin embargo era diferente pensar y caer en la realidad de que ellos compartían la intimidad y que alguien más disfrutaba de las caricias y los besos del Uchiha.

-Eres un estúpido Itachi, no tienes por qué andar revelándome tus… tratos con ese chico-. Dijo más que molesto y volteó la cara para no ver más al pelinegro, pues le nacieron unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Sasuke por su parte se reía internamente, porque sabía muy bien que eso que alcanzó a escuchar que su aniki le susurró a Naruto al oído, era una gran mentira, pues Akasuna no Sasori para empezar no era gay, luego estaba el hecho de que se encontraba en Japón porque dentro de unos meses más iba a unirse en matrimonio con su prima, Sabaku no Temari, quien por cierto era amiga de ellos y también una invitada más a la boda… a veces el más joven de los Namikaze podría ser muy despistado.

Aún con bastante tristeza por saber que Itachi estaba con Sasori, Naruto comenzó a recordar una escena de cuando eran pequeños y peleaban, pero estaban juntos y nadie se interponía entre ellos.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-) Flash back (-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

En un enorme jardín, perteneciente a la mansión de la familia Namikaze, podía verse a 2 pequeños niños, uno rubio y el otro pelinegro, correteando y jugando felices, mientras que otros dos niños de iguales características comenzaban una pequeña rencilla.

-Eres un grandísimo baka Itachi-. Le decía el pequeño Naruto de cinco años a su "amiguito", un niño pelinegro de diez años, que usaba su precioso cabello atado en una coleta baja.

-Y tú eres un pequeño dobe, Naruto-. El Uchihita tomó la carita del rubito entre sus manos y tiró de ella, pero no con mucha fuerza e hizo que sus rostros quedaran muy cerca. Los ojitos cielo estaban conectados a los ojitos noche, casi era cosa de magia… y es que a pesar de sólo tener diez años, Itachi desde hacía tiempo había descubierto que podría sumergirse en esos orbes azulinos para toda la vida y el Namikaze no sabía por qué, pero aunque el pelinegro lo molestara, y él fuera sólo un chiquillo que todavía ni ingresaba a la primaria, sentía algo especial por el ojinegro… sólo que sus grandes orgullos no les permitían aceptarlo y preferían fingir que eran desagradables el uno para el otro.

No pasaron más de 15 segundos para que Itachi cayera en la cuenta de que se había dejado absorber por ese para de zafiros que tenía delante de si, así que para no dejar entrever lo que verdaderamente sentía, tomó los mofletitos de Naruto y los pellizcó no muy fuerte, logrando que en el acto el rubito se soltara a llorar y saliera corriendo hacia donde se encontraba sentada su madre, Kushina Namikaze, tomando el té con la señora Mikoto Uchiha, mamá de Itachi.

-¿Qué te pasó Naru-chan? ¿Por qué lloras peque?-. Preguntó con dulzura la bella mujer pelirroja que tenía por madre el rubito.

-Es que… es que-. Hipaba. -I… Ita… Itachi grosero me… me jaló los cachetitos-. Finalizó mientras las lágrimas continuaban escapándose de sus ojos.

-Ya, tranquilízate cielo… seguramente tú también le hiciste algo a Itachi, para que él reaccionara así, te conozco muy bien… no eres precisamente una perita en dulce-. Kushina conocía muy bien a su hijo… a sus dos hijos y sabía perfectamente que a diferencia de Deidara, Naruto era travieso y siempre hacía cosas para molestar al pelinegro.

-Ay, este niño…-. Murmuró Mikoto algo molesta. -Itachi, ven aquí-. Llamó al mayor de sus hijos y una vez que lo tuvo enfrente… -¿Por qué has pellizcado a Naru?, eso no se hace-. Regañó la mujer, pero sin llegar a ser tan enérgica, pues sabía que lo que decía su amiga era cierto… esos niños se la pasaban molestándose mutuamente, así que sólo los reprendían porque debían hacerlo… estaban conscientes de que no lograrían mucho en realidad.

-Simple, madre. Lo hice porque este niño es un DO-BE-. Respondió sin pensarlo mucho.

-¿Ah, sí?... pues tú no te quedas atrás. Eres un baka, baka, baka- Contestó mientras se secaba las lágrimas y después le mostró su lengua a Itachi, quien acto seguido hizo lo mismo, para luego salir corriendo… un "enfadado" Naruto emprendió carrera tras él y las dos mujeres rieron cómplices, al ver que más allá de los pleitos, entre sus hijos había un cariño bastante especial, el cual estaban seguras un día se transformaría en amor, sólo rogaban al cielo que cuando fuera el momento sus orgullosos hijos lo aceptaran para que pudieran ser felices.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-) End flash back (-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

-Eres un baka Itachi-. Murmuró Naruto para si mismo, mientras se secaba una delgada lágrima que se le había escapado al recordar esos momentos en los que no importando en nada los pleitos, había sido feliz con el pelinegro; tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que ni siquiera notó que Sai se paró a su lado, alejándolo un poco de itachi, cosa que no duró mucho porque el pelilargo no tardó nada en situarse nuevamente al lado del rubio, desplazando a Sai que ni se inmutó por eso, él ya sabía que le mayor de sus primos babeaba por el Namikaze.

De repente la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y por la puerta entró vestido de palomo, un hermoso joven de ojos azules y rubios cabellos como los de Naruto, sólo que él utilizaba su melena mucho más larga y un mechón cubría la mitad de su rostro… Deidara Namikaze, primogénito de Minato y Kushina Namikaze, futuro esposo del hijo menor de los Uchiha.

Naruto sonrió al verlo avanzar hacia el altar colgado del brazo de su madre… su hermano lucía hermoso y muy enamorado; Sasuke y Deidara desde siempre, al igual que Naruto e Itachi, habían mostrado que se sentían atraídos el uno al otro, sólo que a diferencia de sus hermanos ellos si lo aceptaban gustosos y gritaban a los cuatro vientos que se amaban. Cuando la pareja anunció su noviazgo, las familias casi hacen fiesta y cuando algún tiempo después anunciaron su boda… no pudieron estar más que contentos por esa unión. Los Uchiha y los Namikaze eran amigos desde siempre y nada los complacía más que el hecho de ver a sus familias enlazadas por medio de sus hijos.

Al llegar hasta donde estaba Sasuke, Minato se le unió a Kushina y los dos le dijeron que le estaban entregando a uno de sus tesoros, que esperaban que lo amara y respetara siempre, Sasuke asintió y sonriendo tomó la mano de Deidara, depositó un beso en el dorso, para luego situarse frente al sacerdote.

Tras 45 minutos, la emotiva ceremonia llegó a su fin… el sermón del párroco conmovió a todos y cuando llegó el momento en el que los novios debían recitar sus votos, ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar llorar por las palabras tan profundas que el par de enamorados se dedicó.

Durante toda la celebración Itachi y Naruto se la pasaron viéndose de reojo, y en silencio pedían desde lo más recóndito de su corazón que algún día tuvieran la oportunidad de estar así, justo como estaban Sasuke y Deidara, uniendo sus vidas para siempre.

A la salida de la iglesia los novios fueron rodeados por los invitados, quienes les desearon lo mejor en esa nueva etapa de su vida, al tiempo que les aventaban arroz y pétalos de rosas blancas.

Sasuke y Deidara abordaron la limousine en la que había llegado el rubio, y una vez dentro… empezaron a comerse a besos.

-Por fin eres mi esposo-. Susurró el pelinegro al oído de su pareja. -Te amo… te amo mucho Deidara, te amo desde siempre y para siempre-. Juró con el corazón en la mano, haciendo que los ojos de su cónyuge brillaran por la emoción.

-Yo también te amo Sasuke… desde siempre y para siempre-. Después de repetir el juramento realizado anteriormente por su esposo, Deidara lo besó apasionadamente, incitando con esto al pelinegro, que ni tardo ni perezoso empezó a repartir caricias por todo el cuerpo del ojiazul y luego sus traviesas manos empezaron a buscar un sitio por donde colarse a través de la ropa.

No teniendo éxito en su empresa, pues el rubio llevaba demasiadas prendas encima, se decidió a bajar el cierre del pantalón de Deidara e introdujo su mano en él, para poder juguetear con el miembro del ojiazul.

El mayor de los Namikaze lanzó un gemido, cuando sintió los dedos de Sasuke cerrarse alrededor de su pene. -Es… espera amor, aquí no… ya vamos a llegar a la recepción y no quiero que la gente se dé cuenta de lo que hicimos-. Dijo algo sonrojado y apenado.

-Tienes razón, lo mejor será esperar a estar allí, para encerrarte en uno de los cuartos de la mansión y demostrarte cuanto te amo y te deseo-. Le habó mientras un brillito de lujuria apreció en su mirada azabache y luego le plantó un beso de telenovela.

-¿Sabías que eres un pervertido?... ya decía yo que algo de tu tío Kakashi se te había pegado, lo bueno es que no fue su impuntualidad-. Deidara bromeó.

-Puede que sea un pervertido, pero eso no evita que te ame como lo hago y tampoco evita que me ames como lo haces-. Sonrió confiado.

-Eres un presumido mi amor-. Comentó para seguir el juego.

-Puede ser, pero soy el presumido que te ama y que daría la vida por ti-. El Uchiha se puso un poco más meloso, así que en lugar de un beso apasionado, le dio uno tierno y suave, pera luego rozar con su nariz la nariz de su pareja.

-Lo sé, por eso no me importa que seas un presumido Sasu-chan… te amo, te amo más que a nada-. El rubio imitó las acciones anteriores de su esposo y en eso el auto se detuvo… ya estaban entrando a la mansión Namikaze, pues la fiesta se llevaría a cabo en los jardines de ésta. El camino se les antojó corto, pues ellos querían seguir disfrutándose un poquito más antes de tener que presentarse en la recepción, ya que sabían que ahí tendrían que prestarles atención a sus invitados, lo que significaba que no iban a poder estar mimándose a gusto.

-¡Ya llegaron los novios!-. De nuevo alguien se tomó la amabilidad de anunciar que la pareja ya estaba presente.

Entre aplausos y felicitaciones, los nuevos esposos fueron recibidos en el bello jardín, que se encontraba decorado para la ocasión. Hermosos arreglos florares hechos con rosas blancas, se veían por todos lados… un gran número de mesas estaban dispuestas por toda el área, en el medio de éstas se apreciaba una tarima que fungiría como pista de baile.

Una vez pasada la euforia del recibimiento, el maestro de ceremonias anunció que ya era hora de que la feliz pareja bailara su primera pieza como cónyuges, así que una suave melodía comenzó a sonar y en la pista los recién casados empezaron a danzar al compás de ésta, abrazados y de vez en cuando dándose un beso dulce para demostrarse su amor. A pesar de que Deidara era mayor que Sasuke por una diferencia de 3 años, el pelinegro era mucho más alto que su esposo, así que el rubio tenía que ponerse de puntitas para alcanzar los labios de su marido, o en su defecto este tenía que agacharse un poco para que el beso pudiera concretarse.

Después de un minuto de dejarlos bailar solos, la pista comenzó a llenarse de personas… Mikoto con Fugaku, Minato con Kushina, Itachi con… Naruto, sip, a esos dos los habían obligado sus padres a bailar juntos, el rubito quería hacerlo con Sai, pero su madre se lo impidió.

Al cabo de un rato. Minato y Fugaku ya se habían sentado y Kushina bailaba con Sasuke y Mikoto con Deidara… Itachi y Naruto seguían juntos, quizá era la magia del momento o tal vez era que ya no querían seguir fingiendo que no sentían nada el uno por el otro, fuera lo que fuera… sus cuerpos cada vez buscaban estar más cerca… las manos del pelinegro se asían fuertemente a la cintura del rubio y este a su vez tenía sus brazos entrelazados alrededor del cuello del Uchiha, así pasaron dos, tres… cinco canciones, Mikoto y Kushina ya se habían retirado de la pista, nuevas parejas se habían incorporado a ella y esos dos aún seguían bailando, al igual que los nuevos esposos.

Por un momento, cuando Naruto alzó su rostro para poder ver a Itachi y comprobar que no soñaba, sus bocas parecían dos imanes que no podían evitar atraerse… el rubio sentía enormes deseos de besar a su acompañante y él otro no lo deseaba menos, pero de repente, al ver esos ojos negros que tenía delante de sí, Naruto recordó la frase: "es mi amante", que anteriormente el Uchiha había utilizado para describir su relación con Sasori, así que con la mayor brusquedad posible se apartó de él antes de que el ansiado beso pudiera concretarse.

-Eres un idiota-. Escupió con rabia y salió apresuradamente de la pista, pues sentía que Itachi estaba jugando con él.

El pelinegro se quedó de piedra viendo como Naruto se perdía entre los demás invitados, nadie, exceptuando a Sasuke y a Deidara que estaban pendientes de sus hermanos, se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido entre el otro par Uchiha-Namikaze, ni siquiera sus padres, pues estos se encontraban felices de la vida platicando acerca de cuantos nietos les regalarían sus hijos.

Deidara y Sasuke dejaron de bailar y se acercaron a Itachi, con ellos el pelilargo no tenía que fingir, así que con tristeza les habló.

-Ahora estoy seguro de que esto es un caso perdido, él jamás… jamás va a corresponderme-. Agachó la cabeza escondiendo tras su flequillo sus ojos y algunas lágrimas rebeldes que se le escaparon, le dolía mucho pensar que Naruto no lo quería de la misma manera y más le dolía imaginar que el rubio incluso pudiera odiarle.

Sasuke posó una mano en el hombro de su hermano y comenzó a hablar. -Lo que Naruto te dice siempre es verdad… eres un idiota aniki. El dobe te ama, siempre lo ha hecho, pero jamás va a aceptarlo porque creer que tú lo odias, la actitud que has tenido siempre con él no lo deja pensar otra cosa; además animal… hace un par de horas le dijiste que Sasori es tu amante, por lo que no entiendo que haces aquí parado escuchando como te insulto, en lugar de ir a buscar a ese usuratonkachi que tanto amas- Terminó regalándole una sonrisa alentadora.

**/ /**

Naruto había entrado a su casa para estar lo más alejado posible de Itachi, de buena gana se marchaba de ahí, pero si lo hacía su hermano jamás iba a perdonárselo, así que hasta que fuera hora de que los novios se marcharan a su luna de miel, él se refugiaría dentro de su morada.

Cuando se dirigía hacia la sala, no pudo evitar ciertos ruidos extraños que provenían del estudio de su padre y siendo su curiosidad tan grande, se acercó y lentamente abrió la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando comprobó que esos ruidos no eran otra cosa que gemidos placenteros que su amiga Temari dejaba escapar, mientras era besada y acariciada por… Sasori.

Una enorme furia se apoderó del rubio… ese pelirrojo endemoniado estaba poniéndole el cuerno a Itachi con la Sabaku mayor y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir, pues a pesar de lo doloroso que fuera ver al pelinegro con otro y de lo idiota que pudiera llegar a ser, él lo único que deseaba era que pudiera ser feliz, aunque su dicha no se encontrara a su lado. Naruto abrió de un portazo la habitación y los otros dos se quedaron paralizados por el susto enorme que acababan de llevarse.

-Eres un… miserable traidor y canalla-. Gritó muy enojado. -¿Qué haces con Temari?-. Exigió una explicación.

-¿Qué qué hago con Temari? ¿Acaso no es obvio?... hacemos lo que todas las parejas de enamorados hacen, o sea, nos demostramos nuestro amor con nuestros cuerpos, ¿lo entiendes o te lo explico con manzanitas?-. A Sasori le había molestado notoriamente que Naruto les interrumpiera justo cuando las cosas entre ellos empezaban a ponerse mejor.

-¿Enamorados? ¿No se suponía que tú…? ¡Por kami!, no entiendo nada ttebayo, ¿cómo es eso de que ustedes son pareja?-. Preguntó más tranquilo.

-Si Naru, ¿no sabías que yo estoy comprometida?...-. La rubia vio que su amigo puso cara de no entiendo nada y continuó. -Mira, te explico. Sasori es mi primo por parte de mi mamá, pero también es mi prometido, en mi familia materna siempre los primogénitos se unen en matrimonio para conservar el linaje y de alguna manera también la pureza de nuestra sangre. Cuando mi mamá nació, ya tenía una hermana, así que a ella le fue permitido escoger a un esposo fuera de la familia, por esa razón soy una Sabaku, pero la mamá de Sasori, al ser la primogénita, tuvo que casarse con el primer hijo del hermano de mi abuela y es por eso que él conserva el apellido Akasuna, ahora que nosotros nos casemos yo adoptaré nuevamente ese apellido y mis hijos lo llevaran también y así la estirpe Akasuna no se perderá jamás, es una cadena-. Temari finalizó su muy larga explicación.

-Ya veo… entonces tú…-. Miró a Sasori. -Yo pensé que estabas con Itachi-. Finalizó avergonzado.

-¿Itachi y yo?, no juegues… en principio yo no soy gay, luego debes tomar en cuenta que a pesar de que mi matrimonio con Temari es arreglado, yo la amo muchísimo y por último… Itachi está perdidamente enamorado de alguien, no tiene ojos para nadie más… dímelo a mí que compartí el departamento con él en París y que soy su mejor amigo… desde que entró a la universidad, no salió con nadie ni una sola vez y eso que era constantemente asediado por chicas y chicos muy atractivos-. Reveló Sasori, y entonces una gran felicidad llenó el pecho de Naruto, pero en seguida se desvaneció, porque eso significaba que jamás tendría oportunidad con el pelinegro, pues él ya había entregado su corazón a alguien a quien amaba con intensidad.

-Ya veo… siento mucho la interrupción, sigan con lo suyo-. Rió fugazmente y se retiró de ahí, la tristeza comenzaba a apoderarse de su corazón… Itachi amaba a alguien que estaba seguro no era él… dolía y mucho saber eso, además le había mentido respecto a su relación con Sasori, eso hizo que se sintiera peor, puesto que significaba que era realmente detestable para el Uchiha.

Caminaba distraído para volver al jardín, cuando su paso se vio interrumpido por una imponente figura. Naruto había chocado con Itachi y su rostro había quedado estampado en el pecho del moreno.

-Estaba buscándote, quiero hablar contigo… ¿podemos?-. Preguntó vacilante, sabía que era muy probable que el rubio se negara a su petición.

-No, yo no hablo con mentirosos y menos con personas a las que no les agrado, así que con permiso-. El ojiazul se escuchaba indignado y su voz sonó claramente a reclamo.

Naruto comenzaba a emprender su retirada, cuando sintió que la enorme mano de Itachi se cerraba alrededor de su brazo y provocaba que se devolviera al lugar en donde estaba parado anteriormente.

-Aunque no quieras, tú y yo vamos a hablar en este momento-. Ahora su voz sonaba firme y decidida, no sabía que iba a resultar de su plática con el Namikaze, pero él ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir aparentando que no sentía nada por Naruto… ahora era cuando iba a gritarle a la cara a ese niño caprichoso, que lo amaba y que era su vida entera.

-Ya te dije que no, no me gusta la gente que miente, así que suéltame o te daré un buen golpe para que lo hagas-. Dijo desafiante.

-Ja, hazlo… aunque me des mil golpes no te soltaré, hablaremos lo quieras o no-. En realidad si Naruto le golpeaba o no, no era muy importante… los golpes del rubio no podían ser muy fuertes, pues tanto él como su hermano eran donceles, por lo que el pelinegro suponía que no debían tener mucha fuerza, ya que los donceles era hombres con una anatomía un tanto más delicada que la de los varones, en algunas ocasiones y dependiendo de su belleza, llegaban a confundirse con chicas, eso le pasaba muy a menudo a Deidara, quien siempre protestaba porque lo confundían con una mujer.

El Namikaze ya bastante cabreado, lanzó el primer puñetazo, pero fue detenido por Itachi, el pelinegro ahora tenía prisionero a Naruto con ambas manos y a la fuerza lo obligó a caminar hasta la sala, una vez que lo tuvo allí lo obligó a sentarse en el sofá.

-Además de mentiroso eres un bruto, un idiota, un salvaje… de nada te sirvió estar tanto tiempo en París, sigues siendo un animal y un descortés-. Gritó y reclamó por haber sido llevado hasta ahí sin su consentimiento.

-Me halaga la buena opinión que tienes de mí-. Agregó sarcástico. -Pero aclárame una cosa, ¿por qué según tú soy un mentiroso?-. Preguntó indignado, como aquel que nunca hubiera dicho una mentira.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?... ¡Diablos Itachi!, yo sé que te caigo mal ttebayo, pero no por esa razón tienes que mentirme, me dijiste que Sasori era tu amante y él ni siquiera es Gay… encima de todo… ¡VA A CASARSE CON UNA DE NUESTRAS AMIGAS!...- Gritó para desahogarse. -Por eso eres un mentiroso-. Finalizó ya más calmado y con voz suave, de repente unas inmensas ganas de llorar empezaron a crecer dentro de él, pero alcanzó a contenerse.

-¿Cómo supiste…? ¡Bah!, eso no importa. Es cierto, te mentí, pero juro que lo hice por una razón que no sé si sea buena para ti, pero al menos para mí lo es-. Explicó apenado.

-Hum, supongo que me odias tanto que ni siquiera puedes decirme de quien estás en verdad enamorado-. Dijo mordiéndose el labio para no soltarse a llorar como una mojina.

Itachi abrió enormemente los ojos al escuchar lo que Naruto pensaba, además le pareció que su adorado niño se sentía triste por eso, al menos eso era lo que su voz reflejaba.

-No, no es eso lo que pasa es que yo… Naruto, perdóname por haberte mentido-. Como algo que el rubio no esperaba, el ojinegro se arrodilló ante él y hundió su rostro en el pequeño pozo que se formaba entre sus piernas, para completar la sorpresa del Namikaze, algo a lo que bien podría llamársele sollozo, salió de la garganta del Uchiha. -Yo no… jamás podría odiarte, nunca… nunca más vuelvas a pensar eso por favor- Suplicó, era claro que al ojinegro no le importaba llorar ni mostrarse débil ante su amado.

-Itachi… ¿por qué lloras?-. Preguntó asombrado por la actitud que el chico estaba teniendo para con él.

-Porque siempre has tenido razón al decir que soy un estúpido, pues no he sabido hacer las cosas y he cometido error tras error contigo-. Confesó bastante apesadumbrado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?...-. Preguntó y no recibió respuesta. -Por favor mírame a los ojos y dime qué quieres decir con eso-. Pidió suavemente y al ver que el pelinegro no le hacía caso, tomando entre sus manos su rostro hizo que lo levantara de donde lo había escondido. Zafiros y ónices se encontraron una vez más y ya no pudieron seguir ocultando lo que en verdad sentían los corazones de sus dueños… los ojos de ambos brillaban intensamente y el amor se desbordaba por ellos.

-Te amo-. Dijo sin más el Uchiha. -Te amo y soy un estúpido porque durante todos estos años no he hecho más que demostrar lo contrario, cuando lo que en realidad debí hacer es esto-. Sorprendiendo nuevamente a Naruto, Itachi capturó sus labios en un beso tierno, que hizo que muchas sensaciones se despertaran en sus cuerpos… al parecer ese cuento de las maripositas revoloteando en el estomago no era del todo inverosímil, pues justamente estaban sintiendo que millones de esas "flores con alas" se agitaban dentro de si.

Una vez que hubo terminado el beso, el rubio se quedó anonadado y no sabiendo que más hacer, preguntó. -¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue eso?-.

-¿Pues qué va a ser?... un beso, fue un beso tontito… el mejor de toda mi vida-. Dijo en un susurro y usando un tono de voz dulce.

-Ya sé que fue un beso, baka, pero… ¿por qué?-. Aún se encontraba desconcertado.

-Ya te lo dije… te amo y esa es la mejor forma que tengo de demostrártelo, al menos por el momento-. las últimas palabras las pronunció con mucha sensualidad y al final le guiñó un ojo.

-¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO ITACHI!- Gritó al captar la indirecta.

-Jajaja… puede que tengas razón, pero dime algo; tú… ¿tú me amas?-. Cuestionó temeroso de recibir una respuesta negativa.

-Ah, ah… nop, yo no te amo-. Al escuchar eso, el rostro de Itachi se desdibujó completamente y un gesto de tristeza se apoderó de inmediato de su faz. -¿Por qué esa cara?-. Preguntó inocentemente.

-No… no es nada, perdóname por molestarte con mis tonterías y bueno si tu no me amas entonces no tiene caso que yo siga aquí, importunándote con todo esto, así que yo me voy y te prometo que nunca más voy a fastidiarte con este asunto ni con nada…-. Itachi comenzó a decir un montón de incoherencias y justo cuando iba a ponerse de pie para retirarse, Naruto apresó su boca en un nuevo beso.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue eso?-. Ahora el pelinegro era el confundido.

-Ah, pues eso fue un beso… tontito-. Dijo el rubio como para desquitarse de lo de antes.

-Ya sé que fue un beso, pero no entiendo… ¿por qué?, acabas de decirme que tú no me amas, entonces… no entiendo-.

-Efectivamente, yo dije que no te amaba, pero no me dejaste terminar de decirte que… efectivamente, yo no te amo… yo te adoro baka, aunque seas un mentiroso-. Le besó. -Un salvaje-. Nuevamente lo besó. -Un bruto-. Otro beso. -Un descortés-. Le dio uno más.

-Uhmmm… oye-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Te faltó uno… recuerda que también soy un animal-. Dijo riéndose y después le plantó un besó más apasionado y candente que los demás, que al final los dejó sin aliento. -Te amo Naruto y siento mucho haber tardado tanto tiempo en decírtelo-. Se disculpó sinceramente.

-No pidas disculpas… yo tampoco tuve el valor de hablarte de mis sentimientos ttebayo-.

-Esa es una de las razones por las que te amo tanto… siempre eres capaz de perdonar y dejar en el pasado lo malo-. Dijo antes de fundirse en un nuevo beso con el Namikaze.

-¡Vaya, ya era hora hum!-. Escucharon que dijeron desde la puerta y de un brinco se separaron, para darse cuenta de que eran observados por Deidara.

-Cierto, ya había perdido las esperanzas de que un día se confesaran su amor-. Sasuke también estaba ahí.

-Mira Kushina, creo que pronto estaremos planeando otra boda… ¡qué dicha!-. Saltó de felicidad Mikoto.

-Tranquilízate mujer, no hay que presionar a los chicos-. Ese era Fugaku, quien también estaba presente observando a la parejita.

-Es cierto, no hay que presionarlos, pero sería bueno que nos dijeran de una vez cuando piensan casarse, para que preparemos todo-. Kushina tenía lagrimitas en los ojos de la emoción por ver juntos al fin a esos dos.

-Tranquila mi amor, créeme que hay tiempo para planear otra boda de ensueño como la que prepararon para Dei-chan y Sasuke-. Intervino Minato, al tiempo que arropaba a su esposa en sus brazos y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Itachi y Naruto estaban rojísimos porque no sabían cuanto habían escuchado y presenciado sus familiares, además… apenas acababan de arreglar su situación y ya sus mamás estaban pensando en cuando sería la boda.

-Oigan, creo que ustedes tienen un mal concepto de privacidad… Naruto y yo estábamos hablando de algo que sólo nos concierne a nosotros, no a cualquiera-. Dijo Itachi algo molesto.

-Un momento jovencito… nosotros no somos cualquiera como tú dices, somos tus padres, tus suegros y tus hermanos-. Regañó Fugaku.

-Así es hijo, aparte… la verdad no podemos aguantar la emoción, pues hace mucho tiempo que esperábamos que pasara esto, por favor entiéndelo-. Mikoto le expresaba su sentir a su primogénito.

-Nos da gusto saber que ustedes son felices por nosotros ttebayo, pero entiendan que antes de pensar en bodas y cosas así, Itachi y yo queremos disfrutar de esto que nos hemos perdido durante tanto tiempo por ser unos cabezas duras, ciegos y torpes-. Explicó el rubito.

-El dobe tiene razón, así que… ¿qué les parece si nosotros regresamos a la fiesta y dejamos a los tortolitos para que terminen de arreglar sus asuntos?-. Propuso Sasuke.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo mi amor… dejemos que nuestros hermanos sigan con lo suyo-. Deidara se giró y les guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad y después entre él y su esposo hicieron que Mikoto, Fugaku, Kushina y Minato abandonaran la sala para regresar al jardín y así darles intimidad a los enamorados.

-¡Wow!, nuestras madres son todo un caso jejeje-. Itachi se rascaba la cabeza, signo de que estaba un poco contrariado por haber sido cachado en esa situación.

-Sí, lo son ttebayo, pero… ¿en qué estábamos?-. Naruto se acercó sensualmente a su… un momento, ahora ¿qué eran?, iba a juntar su boca con la de su adorado pelinegro, pero esa pregunta acudió a su mente. -O… oye Itachi, ahora que tú y yo, bueno… hemos hablado de esto, ¿en qué…? ¿En qué nos hemos convertido?-. Preguntó tímidamente.

-Pues si a ti te parece bien, yo digo que somos novios y tomando la palabra de nuestras madres, sólo si tú quieres claro está, dentro de unos meses… podrías convertirte en el señor Uchiha, ¿qué dices?-. Cuestionó melosamente.

-I… Itachi, tú… ¿Estás pidiéndome matrimonio?-. Sin poder ni querer evitarlo, lágrimas de emoción comenzaron a surcar las mejillas canela de Naruto.

-No mi pequeño sol… no llores, si no quieres casarte conmigo, lo entenderé, pero no derrames una lágrima más por favor-. con sus dedos retiró las gotitas de agua salada de su cara y depositó un beso en cada mejilla.

-Baka, no lloro por no querer casarme contigo… lloro porque me has hecho muy feliz al pedirme que sea tu esposo, pues lo que más deseo es compartir mi vida contigo-. Hermosas sonrisas de felicidad nacieron en sus labios y sus ojos brillaban como estrellas.

-¿Qué te parece si ahora que ya estamos claros, salimos a disfrutar de la fiesta y de nuestros hermanos?...-. Sugirió el pelinegro. -Esos dos van a tener una luna de miel muy larga y no sabemos cuando los tendremos de regreso en casa-. Dijo con una mezcla de felicidad y melancolía, pues le daba gusto que su hermano y su esposo disfrutaran de ese tiempo juntos, pero le daba tristeza saber que no los vería quizá en un par de meses.

-Me parece una excelente idea-. Naruto tomó de la mano a Itachi y así salieron los dos para unirse a la celebración.

Apenas cruzaban la puerta, cuando una persona gritó…

-¡¡Ahí están!!-. Todos los presentes voltearon a ver hacia el lugar por donde habían aparecido los dos muchachos y enseguida empezaron a aplaudir.

-¿Ya saben lo nuestro?- Preguntó Itachi asombrado.

-¡SIIIIIIIIII!-.Gritó toda la gente al unísono.

-Nos da gusto que se alegren por nosotros, pero… ¿por qué aplauden ttebayo?-. Cuestionó Naruto intrigado.

-¡PORQUE… YA ERA HORA!-. Corearon de nuevo las personas.

Naruto e Itachi se quedaron viendo por un instante y luego empezaron a reirse… al parecer todo el mundo sabía que se amaban, excepto ellos, eso hasta cierto punto era gracioso.

Mikoto y Kushina veían a sus hijos felices y un recuerdo llegó a la mente de ambas mujeres.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-) Flash back (-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Kushina había dado a luz por segunda vez hacía unos cuantos días, su mejor amiga, Mikoto, junto con sus dos hijos se encontraba de visita en la mansión Namikaze, la Uchiha hacía dos meses y medio también había tenido a su segundo hijo, así que ambas con bebé en brazos comentaban la dicha que era ser madre por segunda vez.

-Oye Kushina, ¿y ya sabes cómo vas a llamarlo?-. Preguntó la pelinegra con curiosidad.

-Sí, su nombre será Naruto-. Respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Se parece mucho a Minato… se nota que quieres mucho a tu esposo, tus dos hijos son idénticos a él-.

-Así es… Minato es el amor de mi vida y creo que por eso los niños son su vivo retrato, pero tu no te quedas atrás… tanto Itachi como Sasuke son dos dignos Uchiha-.

-Jajaja, sí… mis niños son el orgullo de Fugaku. ¿Sabes?, somos afortunadas por tener unas familias maravillosas-.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, hemos sido bendecidas… espero que mis bebés tengan la misma suerte que nosotras, a la hora de encontrar un esposo-.

-¿Naruto también nació doncel?-.

-Sí y estoy feliz por ello, espero que mis niños me regalen muchos nietos-.

Las dos mujeres platicaban a gusto, cuando dos niños entraron corriendo a la sala en la que se encontraban.

-Hola Mikoto-sama, hola mami-. Saludó un rubiecito de ojos azules que no tenía más de tres años de edad.

-Hola Dei-chan-. Le saludaron ambas.

-Hola Kushina-sama, hola madre-. Saludó el niño pelinegro que había entrado con Deidara.

-Hola Itachi-. Volvieron a responder al unísono.

-Mikoto-sama… ¿puedo cargar un ratito a Sasu-chan?-. Preguntó muy ilusionado el pequeño Deidara.

-Claro corazón, sólo sostenlo con mucho cuidado, ¿si?-. Pidió la pelinegra.

Mientras el rubio cargaba al bebé Uchiha, Itachi se acercó a Kushina para ver de cerca al más chibi de los Namikaze.

-¿Puedo verlo?-.

-Por supuesto Ita-chan-. La pelirroja colocó con cuidado a Naruto en los brazos del Uchihita, justo cuando eso sucedía, el bebé abría sus ojitos y al ver a Itachi, le regaló una sonrisa encantadora.

-¡Vaya, es muy lindo!... cuando seamos grandes, me casaré con él-. Declaró decidido.

-Entonces Sasu-chan se casará conmigo-. Afirmó Deidara.

Las dos mujeres al escuchar lo que acababan de decir los dos chiquillos, echaron a reír… aunque pensaban que eso sería estupendo, no podían tener la certeza de que tal cosa pudiera suceder, Itachi y Deidara aún eran muy pequeños y no tenían ni la remota idea de lo que significaba casarse.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-) End flash back (-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

-Lo recordaste, ¿verdad?-. Mikoto le preguntó a Kushina, al ver que sonreía sin razón aparente.

-Sí… soy feliz porque después de todo, nuestros niños si van a terminar juntos, tal como lo dijeron Itachi y Dei-chan hace ya tantos años-.

-Tienes razón, ¡qué fortuna!-.

**/ /**

-Felicidades por su noviazgo chicos, aunque no lo crean… ustedes eran los únicos que faltaban por unirse-. Comentó la Haruno, amiga entrañable de Naruto.

-Eso no es cierto Sakura-chan-. Protestó el rubio.

-Claro que es cierto, mira… Primero me casé yo con Kakashi, después de mi boda siguieron otras tantas, como la de Ino con Chouji o la de Hinata con Kiba. Luego se casaron Shino y Kankuro, Lee y Neji, Gaara y Shikamaru. Ahora se unieron al club tu hermano y Sasuke-kun, Temari hace ya bastante tiempo que está comprometida con Sasori-san, así que como vez… sólo ustedes faltaban-. Reafirmó su comentario.

-No es cierto, te has olvidado de Sai… él aún no formaliza nada con nadie-. Se defendió.

-¿En qué mundo vives dobe?- Sasuke se unió a la plática. -Mi primito, la mala copia de mí… está saliendo formalmente con un chico que se llama Sora y creo que la cosa va muy en serio, pues por ahí escuché que esos dos ya han hablado de boda-.

-¡No puede ser!, entonces si es verdad que somos los últimos-. Dijo con dos cascadas de llanto cayendo de sus ojos.

-Los últimos serán los primeros amor… nosotros seremos más felices que los demás-. Le consoló Itachi.

-Quien sabe aniki, no creo que su dicha supera a la nuestra, ¿verdad Dei-chan?-.

-Así es, pero aunque no vayan a ser tan felices como mi Sasu-chan y yo, pues si deseo que les vaya muy bien de aquí en adelante. Itachi, tienes que querer, cuidar y respetar mucho a mi ototo, o sino te las verás conmigo, ¿queda claro?-. Sentenció Deidara.

-Bueno, nosotros ya nos despedimos… nuestra luna de miel nos espera-. Sasuke tomó de la mano a su esposo y salió corriendo a donde los esperaba un coche con el letrero de recién casados colgado en la parte trasera.

Todo el mundo salió a despedirlos y a desearles que disfrutaran del viaje y de su amor.

**/ /**

-Hoy es el gran día, ¿no, dobe? ¿Estás listo?-. Cuestionó Sasuke.

-Por supuesto teme… estoy más que listo ttebayo-. Le respondió Naruto con tremenda sonrisota instalada en su boca.

-Bueno, vamos ya... que de seguro mi hermano está comiéndose las uñas y pensando que vas a dejarlo plantado, date prisa-. Apuró el azabache a su amigo.

A seis meses de que se llevara a cabo la boda entre Sasuke y Deidara, de nuevo el júbilo se hacía presente en las familias Uchiha-Namikaze, ahora el turno de Naruto e Itachi de contraer matrimonio, además… para ese momento Deidara tenía 4 meses de embarazo y esperaba gemelos.

Los padres de los cuatro muchachos no podían estar más felices… ellos eran amigos de toda la vida y ahora gracias a sus hijos sus familias se habían hecho un sola.

Amigos y familiares se reunieron para celebrar este enlace y cuando terminó la ceremonia, todos los asistentes se pararon afuera de la iglesia y cuando los novios salieron, al mismo tiempo que les tiraban arroz, todos gritaron a coro:

**¡¡YA ERA HORA!!**

Después de eso todos estallaron en risa por la expresión tan graciosa que tenía la pareja, a la que al final de cuentas también se le hacía gracioso todo lo que había tenido que suceder para que pudieran llegar hasta ese punto.

Y colorín colorado… este cuento se ha terminado.

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bueno, pues... sinceramente espero que haya sido de su agrado lo que leyeron y también espero que no sea mucho pedir que me regalen un comentario, ya saben... para tener conocimiento de en que estoy fallando y mejorar.

Se aceptan toda clase de opiniones, siempre y cuando los hagan con educación y el debido respeto.

**¡Gracias!**

**Recuerden:** No salvarán al mundo si me dejan un review, pero sin duda alguna... me harán inmensamente feliz .


End file.
